


Grass Stains

by naughtylist



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), M/M, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylist/pseuds/naughtylist
Summary: “Are you sure you want this?” Hiccup asks, worried. Jack cracks one eye open.“The day I stop wanting you will be the day I die,” he replies, expression completely serious, and Hiccup snorts.“You’re immortal, idiot,” he points out, lowering himself once again so he can nip at Jack’s skin.“Exactly!” Jack grins cheekily, propping himself up on his elbows so he can get a view of the purple blossoming across his inner thighs. “My love for you is eternal.”





	Grass Stains

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a slut for bottom!jack, what can i say? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Fuck,” Jack whimpers as teeth dig into his thigh, and Hiccup immediately pulls back, brow furrowed in concern.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asks, worried. Jack cracks one eye open.

“The day I stop wanting you will be the day I die,” he replies, expression completely serious, and Hiccup snorts.

“You’re _immortal,_ idiot,” he points out, lowering himself once again so he can nip at Jack’s skin.

“Exactly!” Jack grins, cheeky, propping himself up on his elbows so he can get a view of the purple blossoming across his inner thighs. “My love for you is _eternal.”_

Hiccup rolls his eyes, clearly ignoring his boyfriend’s melodrama in favor of sinking his teeth into his soft flesh. Jack clenches his jaw, hands clawing at the grass beneath him, and hisses through his teeth. As much as he enjoys hickies, they’ve been at it for what feels like forever, and both of their cocks are hard and leaking steady streams of precome. He isn’t sure how much longer he can wait.

“Hiccup…” Jack whines, bucking his hips a little to demonstrate his impatience. Hiccup doesn't reply; instead, he kisses his way up Jack's thigh, taking his length into his mouth and bobbing his head. Jack gasps, tangling his fingers in Hiccup's auburn locks and guiding him up and down. His eyes flutter shut, and a litany of breathless curses spill from his lips Hiccup’s warm, wet heat envelops him.

A few minutes later, Hiccup pulls off Jack with an audible pop, smirking. “I don’t think you’re gonna last much longer, snowflake.”

“Shut up,” Jack grumbles, covering his eyes with his forearm. Hiccup chuckles and leaves a trail of kisses as he travels up his body, ending his journey with a peck on the lips. Jack can’t help himself and smiles into the kiss. He hates being teased, but he loves Hiccup too much to stay annoyed at him for long.

The brief moment ends when Hiccup pulls away, flipping Jack over onto his stomach. He gasps when two fingers press against his entrance—he’s still pretty loose from when they fucked earlier that afternoon—and pushes back, craving much more than what Hiccup is giving him. A third finger is added, and Jack rocks against his hand, panting heavily.

“Hurry up,” he insists, and Hiccup removes his fingers.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Hiccup asks, voice tight.

“I’m always ready,” Jack quips, digging his fingernails into his palms to keep himself from begging. He hears Hiccup pop open the bottle of oil and slick himself up, and Jack’s heart pounds in anticipation while he waits. The blunt head of Hiccup’s dick presses against his entrance before he slowly sinks all the way in, stopping only when he’s buried to the hilt. Jack lets out a shaky moan, and Hiccup’s hands caress his sides.

“You good?” he checks, and Jack can only nod vehemently in response. Hiccup starts to slowly rock at first, barely moving inside him, before picking up the pace. Jack grinds back onto him, moaning and biting his knuckles the entire time. Hiccup pulls out a little and thrusts back in, gaining distance and speed until he's fucking him with reckless abandon. The sound of skin slapping fills the air, mixing with moans and grunts of pleasure. Jack knows he won’t last long, and Hiccup seems like he’s nearing the edge as well, judging by the way he’s pounding into him. Jack lifts his head, eyelashes fluttering, and after a few hard thrusts brush against his sweet spot, he comes with a cry. Stars dance across his vision, and Hiccup grips his hips impossibly tight.

“Fuck, _Jack,”_ Hiccup moans, stilling and coming inside him in a series of short, hot spurts. Jack collapses on the ground, and Hiccup slumps on top of him. They both pant heavily, hot and cold puffs of air mixing, smiling at each other with glazed eyes until they eventually come back down to earth.

Hiccup lifts himself up, hovering over him, and Jack notices his grass-stained knees.

“You’re covered in dirt,” he laughs, and Hiccup raises one eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Well, that’s what happens when you fuck in the woods, Jack,” he says dryly, gaze roaming over him as he sits back on his haunches. “Besides, you’re more of a mess than I am.”

“Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel special,” Jack retorts, and Hiccup rolls his eyes, leaning in to kiss him softly. All of Jack’s sarcasm melts away when their lips touch, and he cups his boyfriend’s cheeks in his palms, opening his mouth and pulling him closer. They break away after a few minutes, once again breathless, and Jack looks up at him through his eyelashes.

“Round three in the bathtub?” Jack proposes sweetly, and Hiccup chuckles.

“We’ll see,” he answers, and Jack beams. They get dressed and adjust their appearances so they look as least suspicious as possible, and then they walk back to the village, holding hands, their smiles as radiant as the fading sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> sarcastic & sassy on the outside, sappy & sweet on the inside <3 gotta love these two :,)
> 
> feel free to leave requests for smutty af fics in the comments! ;3


End file.
